Call Me (Yours) Maybe
by AiVici
Summary: College AU. Viktor and Yuuri have the exact ringtone and neither back down to change it. So, their best friends try to escalate it into one call away. The next thing they know, Viktor and Yuuri are dating after a live video went viral.


**not beta-ed, ****Italics are phone/online chats, basically stuffs online. (and inner thoughts as usual) For the chat format... just bear with it. Enjoy and happy reading!**

* * *

**.**

_"Hey Yuuri, listen about the club meeting-" _

The man quirked his silver eyebrow in half confused. "I'm sorry, Yuuri is not available at the moment."

His feet stopped walking amidst the crowd in the mall, clear cerulean eyes peeked through the black glasses to scan the people around who were trying to dodge him as he stood in their way. Realising how far he was away from the said person, the man exhaled tiredly through his nose. _Again? This is the fifth time..._

"_But... this is his phone, right?_ _Who's this?"_

"Yes, but… he left it with me." The silver haired man subconsciously rubbed the back of his neck, glancing both ways before retreating to a less crowded area closer to the wall of a brand new outlet that was yet to open. "But you can just tell me, I can relay the message." He explained yet left the last one unanswered.

"_Ok then, just told him that today's meeting is cancelled."_

"...alright, I'll tell him." Then, one tap on the red bubble icon and the strange phone call ended. The man stared awkwardly at the black screen that he just realized wasn't his despite the exact copy of colour, size, model and down to the ringtone.

Again, for the nth time, the silver haired dialed his own number on Yuuri's phone, thanking him silently for not setting a password.

_Dear Yuuri, why is your friend so troubling..._

Let's clarify that the first one was purely coincidence.

.

.

.

It happened during the first class of social studies in a lecture hall.

Since it was a joined class and on the first week, obviously there would be numerous students attending for this brief which was more than they usually have for the half of the semester. So, until the 'new year, new me' spirit died down, it was normal to bump with students of other schools in this crowded hall. It was up to you to make friends with them or just form your own block and secure the best spot with your coursemates or make yourself invisible for once even, everything was totally normal,

and having them sit next to you was also normal. Yep.

Having one of them with a super bright attitude to befriend you and your best friend, just to form a group -just in case- was cool too, nothing out of the ordinary.

So, what wasn't?

It was when you have a customized ringtone of your favourite unpopular remix on your phone -with a probability of hearing it from another phone is one in seven billion power of twenty- was ringing.

Therefore, when it was flashing on the table despite the weird fact that the unknown caller listed as your contact, Viktor Nikiforov, a regular charming student did not hesitate to pick up the call quickly while the class was still adjusting.

Until he realised he doesn't speak the fourth language yet, the Japanese.

"Uh hello..?" Viktor repeated again as a reply to the strings of mashed up phonetic sounds with a creased eyebrows, trying to look up for the invisible subtitle in his mind. Seriously, he would still trying to tune the imaginary subtitle if not for the light tap on his shoulder and a wave of his smartphone by his grinning best friend.

Then, there was a low polite voice on his left. "I'm sorry, but that's my phone…"

"Oh." _Oohh…_

"So… can you return it?" The Japanese student still held out his hand, his dark chocolate eyes must have felt super awkward to meet his sparkling blues as he faced him yet not his gaze.

"Yeah, sure. Anytime…" handing the phone back to its rightful owner like a good call attendant, Viktor cannot escape from the snicker and laughter by the person beside them respectively, along with a year long torment that would haunt him starting as soon as this class ended.

Thus, Viktor Nikiforov's _'yeah, sure. Anytime' _will come and bite him more than just once courtesy of the two Lokis beside them who were planning to ruin their life in the best way.

_Oh boi, _little did he know it was still the _best_.

* * *

.

The second one was still during the same class.

Nobody forget last week's incident that quickly. Just… nobody.

Since they know each other's name by now, Phichit, the fine art student from Thailand did not hesitate to yell out 'Viktor!' and waving at him from the ninth row, effectively stealing the Russian away from the girls that he just stopped by to say hi. Viktor excused himself from the ladies with a dashing smile and just when the Russian was about to land his graceful hips on the seat next to a fellow one of made in Japan, his phone rang again like last time. A _deja vu._

"Oh, I got it." Viktor exclaimed while reaching for his smartphone inside his front pockets of his dark blue skinny jeans with a struggle. After three seconds of realisation and self-conscious, it wasn't his phone that was ringing, _again, _despite feeling a strong urge saying that the call was for him, foretold by all of his senses, guts and psychic if he had one. Thus, he glanced to his side, to Yuuri.

"Hello, Katsuki is speaking…"

As Viktor continued to watch, he saw Yuuri's lips parted with a silent 'huh?'. Then his dark brown eyes zeroed on his pair of blues causing Viktor to blink in response.

"Uh… yes, he is... Okay fine…" Yuuri mumbled shortly with unamused face before nudging his phone to the Russian. "Here, for you. It's Chris."

Thus, without so much anticipation Viktor took the phone from his hand and resumed the call. At the same time, Yuuri turned quickly to his snorting best friend and calling him in a threatening way as he definitely not thrilled by his idea to answer a single call for Viktor just to make it fair for last week...

"_Phichit…_ have you ever tried _eating with a __**straw**__..?"_

… because it would never be a _single_ call.

* * *

.

The third time, Phichit stepped up the game.

"Your student's ID, please…"

Viktor looked up from the assignment brief just to meet with his grinning face.

"...or you can give me a pen and you say it, so I can fill it up." Phichit offered while rummaging the small pouch of the Russian's bag for something.

Flicking between his right fingers, Viktor muttered, "here it is-just give me the paper…"

"Ok, here."

Skimming through the group list, Viktor made a remark. "So, Yuuri is our group leader. Did he choose to?"

Phichit shook his head. "He lost to rock-paper-scissors-Spock-lizard."

Viktor quirked his eyebrow in short silence. "And you guys left me out?" Viktor pouted.

"Chris use his left hand for you. '_You should feel honoured,'_ he said."

Before he could come out with a retort, Viktor reached to the persistent buzzing phone inside his bag first to quiet it down first, yet luckily he noticed that Chris was calling him. _Speaking of the devil…_

"Chris… who allow you to substitute me in rock-paper-scissors?" Viktor immediately answered with a glare possibly sent through the phone.

As expected, the Russian heard a chuckle. "_First of all, it's rock-paper-scissors-Spock-lizard and you're not that good to begin with."_

"That's not t-!"

"_Second of all, before you pass up the list, please change our selected topic to the first one about the sport, Phichit didn't change that yet, I believe."_

Glancing at the piece of paper, Viktor nodded. "Oh, okay… I got it."

"_... and don't forget to return what's not yours, Yuuri still hasn't realise it… we are down here, he is still discussing with the professor."_ Chris waved his hand at the duo on the fifth row with one of them talking to the phone.

Yet Viktor flashed his confused look from across the lecture hall. "What is it?"

"_The phone, Viktor."_

"But this phone is mine?"

The Russian caught Phichit giggling with sly grin as he slowly lifted the bag off the table. "Oh, look again, Viktor~"

Once Viktor spot his belongings, his blue green eyes slightly narrowed at the two cheeky crime partners before him. _These two idiots..._

"...both of you are dead."

"We will if our leader told the professor to remove us from the group," said Phichit as he ushered the Russian down towards the exit. "Now get down there and stop him, he is already heading to the faculty..."

* * *

.

The fourth one, the prank somehow created a new idea of business for the university's DJ radio team.

Why?

Because it cost Yuuri two dollars to ask Leo, the deejay on duty at that time to make an announcement -actually five but Leo is also Phichit's besties, so besties price- across _the whole campus _to tell Viktor that their phones had switched, _**again**__._

The Russian just walked out of the cafeteria with a cup of smoothie when he suddenly heard his name from nowhere.

"_-and here is a message for Viktor Nikiforov; _'_**Dear Viktor, I round half a campus looking for you, please return it to me while I still hold yours. You know what it is…'**_ _by a person that goes by Yuri K. How sweet~ everyone, let's cheer for them to reunite at here, the diamond radio station on the top floor. Pass this message around until it reaches Viktor ya! Now, let's resume to our new favourite dubstep-"_

Viktor immediately went back into the cafeteria again and ordered another smoothie,

for Yuuri of course,

a guilty treat.

Since then, the radio station generates income on a daily basis from the students who want to make a 10 seconds public announcement of lost-and-found, love confessions, class is cancelled or rescheduled etc etc...

...and Yuuri was that genius trend maker.

.

.

.

But now, Viktor just hoped that Yuuri was not in dire need of his phone as it might take half an hour to go back to the campus.

"At last, you picked up." Viktor duly noted once the call connected.

"_Viktor… where are you…?"_ Yuuri's low voice trembled. "_I want my phone back, I'm sick of this…" _

"Same here…" he muttered with a silent breathe in between. "I'm getting tired of this prank… and I'm at the shopping mall by the way. Yuuri, how about you?"

"_I have a class in 10 minutes. Viktor, I need my phone, will you make it here to the campus?"_ Yuuri asked and almost pleaded in hopefulness.

"Yeah, but it will take me 30 minutes to go back there." Viktor replied with harsh truth. He kinda regret answering quickly though as he heard Yuuri's sad anxious voice.

"_I'm so dead… there's an open quiz at the end of the class and all my notes are in my phone!"_

A hefty reluctant air left his nose as he said with the same vibe, "there's no other way then... Until I reach there, you will have to use my phone. I'll send over all the note to you."

"_But Viktor… you forgot something important." _Yuuri cut his suggestion with delay in between which caused Viktor to reply a quick 'hm?' as he told, _"your phone is password protected. I can't even unlock it to call you just now."_

Viktor blinked his cerulean eyes. _Ah, that makes sense…. Oh dear…_ he really pitied his fellows prank victims for being Chris and Phichit little entertainment though he saw no gain for them either. So, he genuinely felt compelled to help Yuuri. Thus, he came out with the best available solution at the moment. Well, what kind of harm could Yuuri bring by using his phone for a day? He could maybe write a fake tweet with Viktor's account saying _'lol I ate poop just now XD' _and none of his followers would realise or even care or perhaps retweeted thousands of times demanding a thread about it… In short, it was all fine.

So, Viktor decided to ease Yuuri's heart with a simple reply. "It's 1225, the password."

_"Oh… okay. I promise I won't peek on anything."_

"It's okay… you would only be able to look on my best selfies that I haven't uploaded yet." Viktor snorted as his lips formed a grin from imagining Yuuri's face turned red at flaunting over his dozens of self portrait. "Feel free to choose one."

_"Right… I guess I also have no problem then since I don't have a password-Oh, the prof is here, please send me the history and culture file in the download section. I'm counting on you, thanks Viktor. Bye."_

Yuuri told in a hurry before Viktor could bid him goodbye too. The Russian pursued his bottom lips at the blackout screen and began to look for one of those benches provided for the husbands or men when their lady was busy exploring deeper into various shopping outlets. Taking the seat beside a man with a baby stroller, Viktor immediately unlocked his -Yuuri's- phone in his hand and browsed the file manager to get to the right section.

_[C] WhatsApp _

_Yuuri: [=] Lecture notes W1_

_Yuuri: [=] Lecture notes W2_

_Yuuri: [=] Lecture notes W3_

.

.

.

Yuuri cheered in silent 'hooray!' from all the notification on Viktor's phone. He quietly unlocked it with the given password. With that successful attempt, the gap between them suddenly felt so close as a call away as Yuuri realised he is currently Viktor's most trusted person to use his phone. Yuuri smiled as finally could stare at Viktor's home background of a poodle and his younger self.

However, his quick joy turned sour the moment he noticed the wrong documents. Immediately he began typing on his own chat bubble.

_:Wait, Viktor… these are last sem's notes._

_Yuuri: well, these are the files that you ask._

The reply came within seconds. Hence, Yuuri backtracked his mind to where all his important notes were saved while his eyes glanced to his classmates and the lecturing professor in front in no particular person. After two seconds of thinking, it finally clicked in his mind.

_:Oh, I remember now._

_:I download it from the class group._

_:Viktor, go to my 'no lecturer allowed' group, and forward the files from that group._

_:The history and culture only, please…_

_Yuuri: ok, I gotchu _

_Yuuri: *sent a sticker*_

_:Hey, no sticker stealing okay._

_Yuuri: *sent a sticker*_

_Yuuri: you cannot stop me~_

_This guy… you just wait…_ at that remarks, the vein below his eyes throbbed in annoyance. He didn't like it when other people can freely access his stickers collection that he gathered and even create half of it all these years. Yuuri almost block his own numbers just now to stop him if not for this troublesome agenda of his roommate.

_Yuuri: [=] History notes W1 Ancient Art_

_Yuuri: [=] History notes W2 Medieval Art_

_Yuuri: [=] History notes W3 Renaissance Art_

_Yuuri: [=] History notes W4 Baroque Art_

_Yuuri: here… these files right?_

_: yes_

_: Tq viktor_

Yuuri took a deep relief breathe at the thought of passing the upcoming quiz later once he confirmed on those notes. Okay, maybe Viktor is allowed to steal just a little bit of his unpublished stickers as the one on his -Viktor's- phone were indeed boring and outdated like three months ago contrary to its owner's daily fresh outfit of the day.

_Yuuri: oh yeah_

_Yuuri: someone called you just now_

_Yuuri: and he told that today's meeting is cancelled_

_Yuuri: I forgot who it is_

_: I see…_

_Oh, I'm free after this class…_ Yuuri noted in his mind. There was a long pause on the chat bubble as Yuuri quickly resumed his focus on the wide screen ahead as he felt eyes burning passed his head. As expected from his history lecturer, the intense glare was directed to the band of chattering girls behind him who were way more distracting than him ignoring the class.

Though Viktor never give up on stealing his attention too, or getting his ass out of class, whichever is the easiest.

_Yuuri: *sent a photo*_

_Yuuri: *sent a photo*_

_Yuuri: *sent a photo*_

…

Yuuri raised his eyebrow at the sudden spamming of photos and issued an explanation from Viktor right away.

_: Why did you spam me with this photo_

_: Wait, isn't these my dog's photo_

_Yuuri: Why didn't you tell me you have a poodle too?_

_Yuuri: And a cute tiny one at that?_

_: Why not?_

_Yuuri: Why? Because I LOVE POODLE. _

_Yuuri: DIDN'T YOU SEE MY INSTA?_

_: stop using so many questions mark_

_: and turn off the caps_

_Yuuri: That's it. I'm gonna send this whole damn file._

Hence, Yuuri deeply sighed and ran his fingers through his black hairs while pretending to jot some notes on his empty page. Seriously, he didn't expect Viktor to be this… bored without his own phone. Okay, it was his fault for not setting up lock pattern on his gallery because no one would be interested in him enough to run a detailed FBI check over his phone and the last person on that nonexistent list is Viktor. So why?

_Just two hours… can't he wait for two freaking hours… don't you have some shopping to do… _Yuuri mused in his head before typing secretly again.

_Yuuri: You can't stop me.._

_: Can't you choose other time_

_Yuuri: *sent a photo*_

_Yuuri: *sent a photo*_

_Yuuri: *sent a photo*_

_: wait these… _

_Yuuri: *sent a photo*_

_: my meme collection too? _

_Yuuri: *sent a photo*_

_Yuuri: *sent a photo*_

_: VIKTOR_

_Yuuri: oops… can't stop myself there… _

_What the hell...? _As a result, a wire finally snapped in his mind. Yuuri began racking his brain for a way to counter all those photos of equal blackmail price. He closed the chat and quickly scroll over the thousands of pictures that he previously vowed not to peek. _Screw you, Viktor! Two can play at this game!_

At last, he smirked the moment he found the hidden gems and share everything with his own contact number. Behold, the most hideous side of the Viktor Nikiforov... all the failed candid photos qualified for meme reproduction.

_: *Send a photo*_

_: *Send a photo*_

_: *Send a photo*_

_..._

_Yuuri:YUURI _

_: *Send a photo*_

_: *Send a photo*_

_Yuuri: STAHP NOT THESE ABORT THIS. _

_: *Send photo*_

_Yuuri: I SAY ABORT THIS. _

_: *Send photo*_

_: *Send photo*_

_Yuuri: FINE IMMA DELETE THIS ON MY OWN_

Yuuri's smirk grew even wider at the panicked reaction. Thus, he threatened Viktor even more. _It's too late now because you never learned Viktor..._

_: do it and I'll delete all your poodle photo_

_: even the uploaded one_

_Yuuri: :'(_

_Yuuri: Yuuri… why are you so mean_

_: And stop stealing my memes_

_Yuuri: but I like your memes… _

_Yuuri: can I be your meme buddies?_

Yuuri rolled his chocolate eyes as he literally got no time for this distraction that kept coming from Viktor. Really, to entertain a bored person, he did not need to be smart. However, Yuuri wanted all of his brain cells to work and be prepared for the quiz later. Without a second to waste, Yuuri wisely decided.

He switched on 'airplane mode'.

* * *

.

'Mannerism occurred during the late Renaissance period. Explain how it was distinguished among renaissance artworks based on the style and characteristics through the examples of the paintings.'

_...Kamisama, forbid this last question ever came out during the exam or I'll commit seppuku myself._

Yuuri silently prayed as he could not imagine answering this comparison that carry loads of mark without even any references or images to differentiate the idea. Thus with that last question done, Yuuri stood up and passed his answer sheets to the lecturer before leaving the hall empty class quietly. Taking out Viktor's phone, he ended the 'flight mode' and immediately flooded by notifications from various social media apps and missed calls. His eyes narrowed at the unstoppable incoming notis.

_Viktor must have done something… _

Thus, while exiting the building and walking down the stairs, Yuuri randomly tapped on one alert and it brought him to the Facebook comments section of his own status update with both of their profile pictures side to side, which he had no recollection of posting.

_Congratulations! _

_**Yuuri Katsuki** & **Viktor Nikiforov**_

_is now engaged._

_Chris Giacometti and 285 others like this_

_98 comments 72 shares_

Instantly, his knees buckled into unceremonious slump on the staircase saved for his left hand that still holding on to the railings. Yuuri felt his lungs stopped working all together with his heart at the sudden bomb being dropped the moment he re-entered the internet society.

_What the heck…_ Yuuri's dark chocolate eyes narrowed on the screen by each ticking clock. As fast as his fingertips scrolled down the comments, he cannot brain any of this. How? Since when? What gives? Who is the-oh, Viktor- and nobody ever ask for his opinion? Why does it felt like he was ignored at his own wedding? Millions of thoughts rushed in his head as he skimmed at the comment section.

**Ashley Bourbon ** _omg! Is this real? Can someone confirm?_

_78 like this _

_view previous 22 replies_

**Marie Gonzalez **Congrats_! New couple on the campus is sailing~_

_114 like this _

_view previous 18 replies_

**Cha Tae Kyung **_lol this is some k-drama plot-like since that radio announcement_

_98 like this _

_view previous 9 replies_

**Ash Lordd** _This must be a joke… pls tell me it's a joke coz I got a crush on Viktor way before him it's unfair_

_21 like this _

_view previous 3 replies_

**Lily Fittonia **_**Tatianna Mkz** I won the bet. They're dating. _

_18 like this _

_view previous 5 replies_

**Official Lydia Tan **_Ah I see this coming during the first class of social studies… I saw them together since then_

_17 like this _

**Miwithra Naiphitak **_**Phichit Chulanont**_ _you know something right? _

_view previous 7 replies_

**Ng Chee Wen **Hm_, cute boy… you got a fine taste, Viktor_

_15 like this _

_view previous 3 replies_

**Vivanka Amadanova **Viktor _whadda you mean you pick this guy…_

...

.

His life… was over.

But, wait… he should at least know why. Hence, without a second thought, Yuuri dialed his own numbers, turning blind eye to the fact that Viktor saved it on his speed dial and even taken a great candid shot of him for the contact picture.

"Viktor. Explain." Curt and short, Yuuri demanded before Viktor could even say hello.

_"Hm… You must be specific, Yuuri."_

"Specific, my ass!" Yuuri shot upright, almost yelling. While continued marching downstairs hastily, he resumed with his voice half boiling and confused. "You told the whole world we are engaged?"

_"Then, do you want to keep it private?" _Viktor replied with the less desirable option. His usual voice did not help Yuuri felt any better.

"No!"

_"Exactly. So I did that."_ He said with an upbeat air and Yuuri could imagine Viktor nodding and crossing his legs and arms with a sass.

"No, Viktor. I mean…" he paused with an exhale and stopped walking along a grassy path. "I left you two hours with my phone and you just hijacked my posting on social media… Viktor, I need to know what else you did."

There was a long grumpy hum over the phone. _"Ok fine… I just like every photo of mine with your account on Instagram-"_

"Remind me to block you…" Yuuri cut him with his mumbling swear as he massaged his forehead.

Yet Viktor continued as if he literally counting on his fingers. _"-and also comment on some… like 'hi my love,' or 'look at my handsome lover' and 'I wish I'm yours ever since'-"_

"I would never leave a comment like that!" Yuuri cringed internally at the thought of flirting with Viktor online. if he ever want Viktor's attention, his fist would gladly kiss his face first before his lips. _Wait, why am I thinking of kissing him?_

_"-and tag myself on every 'dear soulmate' posts you have hidden… and make it public."_

Yuuri's eyes widened at the word 'public'. Tagging himself is one thing, but to tell the whole world… his mouth agaped with loss of words except for a name. "Wha-Viktor!"

_"What do you think? Aren't we a great match? We even have the same unique ringtone!" _Viktor's reaction was completely opposite. His squeal was obviously ringing with ecstatic.

"This is... a prank, Viktor. Why are you getting carried away..?" On the contrary, Yuuri whined as he realised Viktor is a lost cause to their best friends' master plan for who-knows-what purpose.

_"Oh~ this is destiny, my dear. Our best friend have been the cupids, haven't you noticed?" _With that reply, Yuuri positively felt Viktor was either brainwashed, hypnotized, being drugged or major plot twist; being the jester of this joke himself. His guts bet on the last.

And his mind also bet Phichit was happily dancing somewhere and Chris clinking his beer glass to their success.

Their betting chips? The 'l' word.

Hence, he facepalmed as he grunted, "they are the reason for this madness-_god!_ I don't want to argue about this with you over the phone." Yuuri halted again to take a few breaths before he regret lashing out. With much softer and pleading voice, Yuuri muttered. "Viktor, _please_ come back here and take back what's yours. I'll wait here..."

_"Ok love. Don't miss me too much… I'm coming for you."_ Viktor ended the call with a light titter.

Glaring at the black mirror screen, Yuuri let out a sigh laden with frustrating scream. In response to his crying soul, Yuuri gripped the phone and then quickened his steps to his sanctum where he could unshackle his demonic nymph for a retribution.

_Viktor, you're starting to enjoy this huh… I'll make you regret for switching side..._

* * *

.

Viktor was already in the backseat of his Uber, gazing at the passing scenery outside under the warm evening light as he headed back to the campus. Unaware of the storm he brewed online was shifting into hurricane soon joined by a typhoon, these past ten minutes of serene had him drifted in his own thoughts on how he would approach Yuuri, breaking the news and maybe asking him to-

_Ding!_

A new notification alert from Yuuri's phone.

Viktor didn't expect much. It was usual to have a stream of incoming alerts since his bold announcement. Yet glancing at the phone screen in his hand, this one particular new alert really baited his interest in an amusing way the moment his cerulean eyes read,

_[O] Instagram_

_**v_nikiforov**_ _started a live video. Watch it before it ends!_

Viktor grinned. His heartbeat pumped with excitement at the thought of Yuuri's counterattack of this hijacked war they had started. _Oh, what could it be…? _

_A rant? A diss track? A dare? _

_Hm… But aren't we on the same team, Yuuri? _

Each suggestion still enticed him no matter what.

Viktor instinctively tapped at the floating bar. The next seconds, his small six inches screen was greeted with the sight of Yuuri alone somewhere in an empty space and talking to the viewers midway. The numbers had passed 120 within a few seconds. At this rate, whatever he did would be trending.

_"-and followers... You must be wondering where Viktor Nikiforov is. Apparently, he... is having SO MUCH FUN using MY accounts, 'y_katsuki'... and doing nonsense. You can see it for yourself on each of his photos… even on my Facebook account. BUT this... is not his fault entirely and… we are both the victims. BUT STILL…! he had chosen his side and left me! why?! I thought we are in this together, Viktor... if not he is so going to pay for that!"_

At his cute whine and pout, Viktor couldn't help but slipped a hearty chuckle that even his Uber driver gave him a glance through the rear mirror. Thus, Viktor sat up straight and cleared his throat to mask his grinning lips as he resumed to watch it.

There, he watched Yuuri walking comfortably to the center of the bright lit empty room and told with a slightly louder voice.

_"Anyway, I have asked him to come and get back his phone. I seriously don't know how long it would take, In the meantime... I'll entertain you all with this."_

Along with his words, Yuuri expanded his arms wide, his black jacket flapped to the sides, welcoming the virtual audience to his unplanned debut online on someone else's account -which is a great stepping stone actually. Hence, with a single push of a button on a tiny remote hidden in his left palm, the music echoed within the wide space and Yuuri began to move freestyle, languidly marching forwards for a close up face. His pure looking smile had finally breached pass the angelic as he swept off his hair to the back and surprisingly announced with a wink.

_"Let's make a deal, guys! The longer he takes to come here, the more… sensual my dance would be. Have fun~"_

_Oh boi. _He purposely swayed his hips as he ambled to the centre again, feeling the vibe of the song, the rhythm vibrating along his muscles, the bass thumping with his heartbeat. Thus, his dance began with a provoking glance over the shoulder. Gradually, the spirit and blessing of Terpsichore manifest through the harmony coordination of each limb and poise of his figure that matched every drumming and drops of the beat. A synchronous tempo that neither he catch up to the music nor the music accompanies his move. One word that fitted Yuuri right now, _enthralling._

And each move, Yuuri looked even _hotter_, drenched in exhilarating sweats as he swayed his head. As a result, Viktor gulped to his suddenly parched throat. His thirst became stronger since the growing minutes plus, the gatling comments just fanned the fire even more.

**laughingpotato **_Wow. I'm frying..._

**miss_bee_nkfd** _Yuuri that's so beautiful! _

**Will_iam707** _I never knew he could dance this good_

**A. Wanlioux** _Hey Katsuki! _

**Jesss. Hfhk** _Who the heck he think he is_

**sbll. pttmr** _That hips tho… _

**miss_bee_nkfd** _And so hot!_

**Mayanmay** _That's some killer moves he got there_

**A. Wanlioux **_Join our dance club!_

**M. Lucia** Разве _это не аккаунт Виктор? _

**Kill. this. love. ddu. ** _Bless that hips… _

**M. Lucia **_кто это?_

**Jesss. Hfhk** _He snatch Viktor from us_

**drk_qhl** _Now I'm also questioning my sexual orientation._

**Kill. this. love. ddu. **_glorious hips…_

**miss_bee_nkfd** _Yeahhh give us some moreee_

**mimibella** _Haterrs gonna hate hate hatee~_

**Rakesh4real** _No wonder Viktor falls for him, _

**Lizzzy. mende** F_**k off anti fan, _

**NinaKatrina** I'm _officially Yuuri's fan. _

**M. Lucia **где _виктор…_

**Lizzzy. mende** _go watch some stupid live_

**Ying. xlng** _New fans! Get on board people_

**NinaKatrina** _I'm the captain now._

**Rakesh4real **_look at that… hmm wow..._

**mismiskismis** _Tbh I kinda have a crush on him rn… _

**Mia_Amelia **_Vik where r u._

**mimibella **_#yuuvik forever wkwkwk_

**its. louis. ys **I'm _new to this live, what did I miss?_

**NinaKatrina** _Yuuri and Viktor ship is so sailing~_

**Lizzzy. mende** _#viktoryuuri4eva #trending_

**sbll. pttmr** _Yo… did anyone realise their ship literally spelled 'victory'_

**Kawaguchi_Yuuki** _Yuuuuuriiiii-kun! _

**mismiskismis** _Yuuri I love u! Cintaku hihi_

**jujufxkthsnw** _Lol I'm so on board… _

**Lizzzy. mende** _Fuck yeah! we gonna crash the internet_

**Kawaguchi_Yuuki** _ここで何をしているの__?_

**y_katsuki** _Guys anyone know where my love is? _

**y_katsuki** _I'm Viktor btw_

**piere. antares** _Yuuri's acc? Wtf He was hacked?_

**sbll. pttmr** _he's still in the campus?_

**y_katsuki** _I'm using Yuuri's account_

**Mia_Amelia **_u gotta stop Yuuri_

**Will_iam707** _The dance studio at the west wing I think, _

**mimibella **_Omg omg omg! Viktor is still watching rn? Keren sih~_

**Mia_Amelia **_u or Phiphi_

**A. Wanlioux** _He is in the studio on east wing._

**mismiskismis** _he called Yuuri 'love'... ok fine sampai sini je la crush aku :'(_

**A. Wanlioux** _The west is in used rn but he's not here._

**Mushymushroom **_go get him Viktor! Jiayóu!_

**Mia_Amelia **_go east, Vik. I saw him just now_

**y_katsuki** _Thanks guys! brb _

**jujufxkthsnw** _it's getting hot hereee, jajajaja_

**Anjali_mattie** _wow! nice bod, Yuuri!_

_..._

* * *

.

A quarter hour in and Yuuri was getting it.

The feelings of being the attractions, the attention, the thirst for him, more and more.

Yes. He had been dancing to Shakira for a good three minutes, he blamed his inner demon who is so damn good at moving his body or in this Spanish vibe, being honest with his hips. Even with tricking sweats down his neck and abs, he didn't bother to stop. He even spiced up his performance with a little fan-service, lifting up the hem of his white shirt and tugged it between his clenched teeth, revealing the product of his sit-ups and workout.

Though it was just a glimpse as Yuuri moved to show his side, the internet already gone wild and set the fire ablaze across various social media platforms. That's the cue for Viktor to ever save Yuuri from himself.

As if right on cue, the door to the dance studio was burst open. Without knowing the identity of the intruder, a second later, Yuuri was flat on the floor, hard and rolling included. Except for his protected head, everywhere else on his body experienced the painful impact of full speed crash.

"Yuu~ri!" Viktor exclaimed as he literally threw himself at the living and breathing Eros.

"Oomph-That's hurt! Viktor… you idiot!" Yuuri's yell was muffled in his shoulder. Never in Yuuri's life he would curse this handsome fella right on his face, twice... But not today.

Nevertheless, it didn't bothered Viktor a tiny bit nor his tingling pain at the back of his hand as he was still sprawling on top of Yuuri. Then he said holding his breath, lifting his head just a bit. "I miss you~ You shouldn't ignore me like that."

"...I was in a class! You-" okay... three is too much. Yuuri sighed shortly before he ask with a lower tone. "Why are you behaving like this..."

Yet Viktor decided to hug him and rest in the crook of his neck instead. "You should've… make me your meme buddies..." He sulked between breath. At the same moment, his thumb underneath Yuuri's head unconsciously stroke the locks of his black hair.

"...Ok, fine. I'll… make you my meme buddies… and add you in the group… are you happy now?" Yuuri went for a truce since he was sandwiched. His hands hadn't stop trying, searching for a way to escape from Viktor's tight embrace. Seriously his weight was killing him and both of them were breathless and kinda sweaty too.

"...You must share your stickers collection with me."

Thus, another conditions was presented. When in honesty, Viktor just wanted to lay like this for a bit more. He was totally out of energy. It was a full sprint from the university gate to the studio on the fourth floor. Even Bolt wouldn't stand a chance if he joined the Russia's Olympic track team next year.

Struggling to break free, Yuuri said whatever crossed his mind. He grunted breathlessly,"...ok, that too… will you let me go already..."

"And you'll make me your lover."

"Yes, of course! I will! I will-wait…" Yuuri blinked for a second. His heart was racing to gain necessary oxygen but now it speeded up at the possible cause for Viktor's weird flex like that. Trying to look into the set of cerulean eyes, Yuuri muttered a simple question, "Viktor, what... did you do?"

Unexpectedly, Viktor greeted his chocolate eyes with a smile, raising his head up in front of Yuuri. "There is no going back now. I have answered all of your secret letters. _Nothing I have right now is more important to me than you."_

"Huh-" Yuuri eyebrows perked up. _That's strangely familiar..._

Viktor continued, bumping their heads minimally when he said in such a sweet voice. _"If I see you again, I will wait for you."_

As Viktor helped him to sit up then, Yuuri prayed that Viktor didn't hear his ringing heartbeat in his chest as he could only think of one possibility and it drained all the colours from his face.

"How… much… have you read?" Yuuri voice was so low that the question passed as a whisper.

Whether Viktor chose not to answer Yuuri or he simply didn't hear, he resumed with the last one, gazing straight into the shocking brown irises as he lifted up the latter's his chin with his fingertips. "...and my favourite is of course, _I love you. In my head, I already loved you… In my dreams, we are so in love."_

"S-stop… that's-" his face was visibly heating up.

_"Even within the uncertain future," _Viktor closed the distance to his side despite Yuuri chose to stare on the floor.

"-my lines…"

Right next to his red ear, Viktor whispered, rippled heat to his entire body. _"I will love you... Always."_

Yuuri clasped his mouth at the realisation. _Holy shit, all of my confessions. _"Viktor, you read everything…? You… you have to take the responsibility…!_"_

Instantly, Yuuri grabbed the lapel of Viktor's brown coat and forced him down with his weight, reversing their initial position. Viktor started as a result as a second ago his hand was reaching for Yuuri's but now he was staring up at him.

Thus, whatever Viktor said next would determine the meaning of Yuuri's nearly shed tears.

"I am." Viktor calmly answered. "Since I declare that I'm your soulmate, I have the right to read all the letters and poems that are for me." A few seconds of silence passed saved for the white noise of the blaring music. In those lasting moments, his fingertips gently reached the small drop of tear hanging by the corner of his surprised eyes and softly brushed away. "You… are so lovely and romantic, Yuuri…" His lips relaxed in a tender smile.

Finally, Yuuri breathed out a sigh of pure relief he had been holding in. His elbows and knees turned jelly as he ran out of his strength and stamina to put up an act. Resting his still confused head on top of Viktor's chest, he whined again. "I just want to tell my feelings… whenever I think of love… and save it for-aah, you shouldn't read other people's stuff, Viktor… and how are you so confident that you are the one…"

"Well, you should hide it better than pinning it to the status bar where it's so obvious…"

"It's a reminder!" His head shot up again as Yuuri scowled.

"_Not_ with a link to your Google drive where you keep over a hundred letters to your love -to me, now along with your study notes... Plus, I would fly across the ocean for a faithful keeper just like you." Viktor told truthfully along with knocking some sense to his sappy brain.

"What do you mean? You are just exaggerating things..." Yuuri crossed his arms with a huff as he sat back on the floor with Viktor opposite him.

Flexing his left elbow on his knees, Viktor tilted his head in his palm as he gazed at Yuuri with awe and said, "those sweet letters you saved for your future lover is the proof you treasure him... before he even enter your life. So, of course, I want to be that luckiest lover."

Yuuri could only hide his face with his hands as a response before he mumbled and struck with reality. "Ugh, you even make it public-crap… the live!"

Instantly both head turned to face the wall mirror where the phone -Viktor's- was sticking. They totally forgot everyone who were still watching the entire scene. It must already be blown out of proportion over that virtual side. Hopefully they didn't hear much thanks to the music on the speakers.

Thus, Viktor simply shrugged. "I guess we are official now."

On the other hand, Yuuri just gave a look and extended his hand in silent. But since Viktor helped him got up instead of giving what he wanted, he still had to say, "and my phone, Viktor."

After passing Yuuri his smartphone back to him with a grin, Viktor walked towards his and greeted the long neglected audience. _"Hi everyone! Just like you all have seen... I got him."_ He moved around and included Yuuri within the frame, waving to the loyal viewers. But for his next words, he closed their distance to a hug, holding surprised Yuuri by his waist and winked. _"I get back what's mine." _

However Yuuri apologetically put his hands together to the viewers. _"Sorry guys… he really deserves someone better."_ But then, he glanced at Viktor and back to the viewers. _"I mean… me."_

Thus, they both burst out laughing.

Then, Viktor resumed half giggling, _"so, the show is over… forget it. I won't let him show that hip moves to anyone again... and thanks for the help! See you in the next live video!"_

The very next day, They became a viral gif.

The clip of Viktor tackling Yuuri while he was dancing and them rolling on the floor was widely distributed as memes along with Yuuri's savage reply and it eventually birth new memes with some cropping, editing, texts, zooming in the face, sound effects plus various captions and one of the earliest was;

_'I gotchu!'_

* * *

.

One day, during lunchtime at the cafeteria. Chris approached his internet sensational friend, Viktor who seemed too relaxed for this viral aftermath that still hadn't died down.

Sitting next to Viktor who was busy typing on the phone, Chris asked casually with a chuckle. "So… the phone prank works. Have you changed the sick ringtone?"

Glancing at his best friend and the kickstart of all these mess, Viktor shortly answered while he was still busy writing a few paragraphs and grinning widely. "Yes and… no."

"You never learned your lesson huh…" Chris shook his head at his expected reply. _After all of these, they are still not backing down… this is interesting._

To his surprise, Viktor replied with a smirk and flashed the phone on his hand towards Chris. "And guess what?-"

At first glance, there was nothing wrong with the phone. The lock screen was just a picture of a starry sky with clock, date and-

...except for the date and welcome text.

They are in Japanese.

"...-A mutual trust." He _won._

Viktor and Yuuri just won in _both_ love game and prank war. At last, Chris -and possibly Phichit too- realised that the table had flipped. They stand no chance now.

"You guys are... for real…?" His question was left hanging since the answer was so obvious.

Then, like a déjà vu, the phone rang again.

Finally Viktor wore his triumph smile and got up from his seat to take the call just like Yuuri would do for him from now on.

For as long as they call each other

_**Yours**_.

"Hi! Yuuri's Viktor is speaking…"

.

.

.

Call me yours

The End

.

.

.

* * *

**Finally, a new piece. Hopefully I still got the boost to upload other stories. gotta keep YOI fandom hyped until the movie.**

**How is it? did it makes you grin long enough? the chat format is not entirely against the rule, right? haha *nervous sweat***

**Thanks for reading! Favs! Follows! Reviews! until next update~**


End file.
